


An Unusual Night

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Underage Drinking, idk really it's simple fluff-ish stuff, watching a live stream of puppies with a former rival and listening to them talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "“They’re so cute. I just want to cuddle them all, Toshi.”Ushijima is not quite sure how he ended up with the former pinch server of Karasuno curled up on his couch, drunk and pointing at a live feed of sleeping Belgian Shepherd puppies.Actually, he is aware of how it ended up being this way. He’s just not quite sure he understands why it ended up happening."aka "I found this kid drunk and he lost his keys and his phone died so I let him stay in my apartment for the night and now we're watching a livestream of puppies"





	An Unusual Night

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't even know. It was just in my head and the world needs more UshiYama anyways so *waves hand around vaguely*  
> I'm totally aware that it's a silly and unlikely situation but *shrugs*

“They’re so cute. I just want to cuddle them all, Toshi.”  
  
Ushijima is not quite sure how he ended up with the former pinch server of Karasuno curled up on his couch, drunk and pointing at a live feed of sleeping Belgian Shepherd puppies.  
  
Actually, he is aware of how it ended up being this way. He’s just not quite sure he understands why it ended up happening.  
  
There had been a party. Satori had dragged him to it, teasing him about needing to let loose and have fun. Ushijima didn’t consider mingling with drunken adults mumbling about falling over themselves or fighting or trying to grind against each other fun. But, of course, that did not stop the scarlet haired man. He was dragged into a house filled with bodies and loud music and promptly handed a drink before Satori left him to pester Eita. The drink had been decidedly awful and he had ended up finding the kitchen to dump it out and toss the cup in the trash.  
  
Without Satori with him he had been unsure of what he should do. This sort of activity had never been of interest to him and he was sure he wouldn’t find someone he would be able to talk to.  
  
He had thought about leaving, but decided that was a bit cowardly almost and had decided to at least wander around for a few minutes to see if he could find his friend.  
  
He had not found Satori when he wound his way through the house. Instead he stumbled upon Oikawa and the grey haired setter from Karasuno on a couch, lips locked and Iwaizumi watching them with a smug sort of smile. That had been a surprise and he had backed away from them before he could be spotted.  
  
He had found Oikawa and the grey haired setter and Iwaizumi but no Satori. He did stumble upon someone he could vaguely remember from one of the high school matches; a tall, tan boy with an undercut and pierced tongue that he stuck out at Ushijima when their eyes had met. That had been somewhat confusing, but Ushijima brushed it off. The next set of people he found were a duo he could vaguely remember being on Aoba Johsai’s team; the one with the sleepy eyes and the one with the reddish-pink hair. They had been surrounded by a small crowd in front of a table and looked to be playing a drinking game. Like with Oikawa and his two friends, Ushijima had skirted them.  
  
He had found his way outside to the backyard and had been pleased to find that it was more calm than the inside of the house; only a few people littered the area, most wrapped up with another person or smoking and chatting with friends. A couple of party goers had been laying on the ground to look up at the night sky and Ushijima had idly wondered if they were doing so for pleasure or if they weren’t able to stand without being dizzy.  
  
It had been when he had turned around to go back inside that he had stumbled upon the pinch server, slumped over on the porch and sleeping against the side of a chair. It had looked incredibly uncomfortable to Ushijima and he had found himself tilting his head to the side and pondering the thought of waking the boy up.  
  
A duo falling through the back door and laughing while they slung their arms around each other woke the boy up before he had been able to make a decision, however.  
  
Long lashes had fluttered and there had been a sleepy groan, the boy opening his eyes and peering up at him in mild confusion.  
  
“You,” he had mumbled, a hand reaching up and pointing at Ushijima. “Why are you…?”  
  
The question had been trailed off, leaving Ushijima to raise a brow. Then the boy had lifted his head and that was when he fully recognized him; he had been sure he had known the boy from somewhere before but he had not been able to place it.  
  
It hadn’t meant Ushijima had recalled his name, however, and he had found himself staying quiet for a moment as the boy had blinked sleep from his eyes. When he had stood up, he had swayed and groaned and Ushijima’s hand had shot out to steady him out of instinct.  
  
“Are you alright?” he had asked, somewhat concerned over the boy’s state. He vaguely recalled realizing that the boy was underage and had almost said something about it, but ended up keeping it to himself. “Did you have too much to drink?”  
  
A nod had come from the boy and he had rubbed at his eye with his fist, a motion that Ushijima had found vaguely endearing, almost.  
  
“Where’s ‘Naka senpai? He was…”  
  
The boy had looked around in confusion then and had pulled out his phone, frowning at the dark screen.  
  
“It’s dead.”  
  
Lips had pushed into a pout and then the boy’s eyes had flickered to him, a somewhat grumpy expression on his face.  
  
He looked like a petulant pup, if Ushijima were to admit it to himself.  
  
“Why are you here?” the boy had asked, question coming out almost rudely. Ushijima had not taken offense; the boy’s mind had been clouded by drink and their last meeting had been after the intense match on the court. “I thought you were all scary and antisocial.”  
  
“Scary and antisocial?”  
  
It wasn’t something that Ushijima hadn’t heard before, but it had still brought a small frown on his face.  
  
“Satori brought me,” he had explained.  
  
The boy had hummed and swayed, looking around and tilting his head to the side before mumbling something about wanting to go home.  
  
There had been a feeling of responsibility that rose up in him then. Looking back on it he was still not sure why he had felt it; perhaps it was because he was the one to stumble upon the boy and talk to him first upon his waking.  
  
“Did you come with someone?” Ushijima had asked.  
  
The boy had nodded, tilting his head back to look up at him. “‘Naka senpai...I...where did he go?”  
  
Ushijima had sighed then and offered to help the boy look for his companion. That had made big eyes blink and a smile appear on the boy’s face, small and somewhat gratifying to look at.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
So he had herded the boy through the house, calmly watching as the freckled young adult had peered around for his companion. They had not found him and a pout had formed on the boy’s face once more.  
  
“He ditched me,” the boy had whined, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. “Suga senpai is going to kick his ass.”  
  
Suga. The name had seemed familiar and when he had thought on it, it had brought to mind the grey haired setter.  
  
He had idly wondered how Suga and Oikawa had come together while the former pinch server pouted and searched his pockets, brows knitting together in frustration.  
  
“Where are my keys?”  
  
The boy had apparently not only lost his companion but his keys as well. Panic had begun to blossom across his face and it had unsettled Ushijima just a bit; he had never been the best with comforting others- especially those that were influenced by drink.  
  
“Do you have anyone to let you into your apartment?”  
  
The boy had shook his head. “Tsukki is staying with Kuroo tonight…”  
  
“Do you have anyone you can go to?”  
  
There had been a small sniffle and shake of his head, bottom lip bitten. “Tsukki is gone and Suga senpai is probably with his boyfriends and I don’t know where ‘Naka senpai is.”  
  
It had been then that his strange feeling of responsibility had brought on an odd inclination. The boy was not sober, missing his companion and his keys, and had a phone that was dead. It would have been irresponsible to leave him to his own devices.  
  
“If you are comfortable with it, you may wait the night out at my apartment. I believe I may have a charger that would fit your phone.”  
  
It had been such an uncharacteristic offer, a strange little inclination. But he had been unable to think of another alternative and he felt that he would feel guilty if left the boy alone.  
  
The boy had gasped, hand going to his mouth in an almost dramatic gesture. “The great Ushijima just asked me to go home with him.”  
  
That had been...amusing. The reaction had coaxed a small smile from Ushijima and he had blinked as the boy had rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
“Maybe you’re not so scary,” the boy had told him, words slightly slurred. “It might just be your face. So stoic, Ushi.”  
  
He had simply blinked and waited for the boy to decide what he wanted to do, watching as he spun around and pointed at him.  
  
“Alright, but no funny business,” the boy had warned. He had paused then, cocking his head to the side and frowning. “Do you even remember me?”  
  
“You are the former pinch server for Karasuno. However I cannot recall your name,” Ushijima had admitted.  
  
The boy had sighed, dramatic once again, and stuck his hand out to him. “Tadashi Yamaguchi.”  
  
Ushijima had found himself smiling and shook the boy’s hand. “Wakatoshi Ushijima.”  
  
“Toshi!”  
  
The smile that Yamaguchi had given him was wide, bright, and made something warm run through him. Ushijima had decided not to admonish him for the nickname.  
  
After that they had shuffled their way out of the house and Ushijima had sent a message to Satori describing the situation. For some reason the scarlet haired man had sent a flurry of winking emoticons and then had informed him he would be staying the night with Eita.  
  
It had been a short walk to his apartment, Yamaguchi humming and walking with a little sway in his step and yawns spilling from him. At one point the freckled boy had drug him into a convenience store to grab a small bounty of snacks. When Ushijima had trailed him to the cashier, Yamaguchi had shoved a wallet at him and asked him to sort it out. He had done so with a small bit of amusement running through him and they had once again set off to Ushijima’s apartment.  
  
There had been no more stops, but there had been a stream of chatter from the younger man. It had not been irritating, but rather amusing to Ushijima. The boy had a way of rambling that was almost endearing.  
  
The rambling had not stopped until they had reached the apartment building, Yamaguchi turning to him and letting out a laugh.  
  
“Your building is across from mine! Ah, so close yet so far away.”  
  
Ushijima had not known what to say to that so he had simply nodded and lead the way up a set of stairs and to his apartment. There had been the thought that he was glad that they cleaned recently when the boy had followed after him into the hallway. Yamaguchi had toed off his shoes and then wandered further into the apartment, looking around with an interest that had reminded Ushijima of when his mother had brought home a puppy and let it explore their house.  
  
The boy had spun around in the living room, smiling and letting out a laugh.  
  
“It’s so tidy!”  
  
Again, Ushijima had not known what to say and had just watched Yamaguchi as the boy strolled over to a wall, peering at a few photos pinned onto a cork-board.  
  
“Is this your dog?”  
  
Ushijima had nodded a confirmation, walking over to stand by Yamaguchi and studying the photo.  
  
It had been taken after his graduation, his mother catching a snapshot of him playing fetch with the German shepherd. He was smiling in it, the expression small but genuine. Satori had said that they had to pin it to show everyone that Ushijima could smile and wasn’t an “expressionless robot.”  
  
“What’s their name?” Yamaguchi had asked, turning to him and blinking so long lashes dusted over his cheeks.  
  
“Rin,” Ushijima had informed him. “Her name is Rin.”  
  
The boy had hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels. “She’s pretty. Is she back at home?”  
  
Ushijima had nodded and found a fleeting trace of remorse running through him.  
  
“Do you like dogs?” Yamaguchi had asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Something had lit up in the boy’s eyes then and he had leaned closer to Ushijima, surprising him enough to almost lean away. He hadn’t, though, and had received a close up view of freckles and a tiny scar on the right side of Yamaguchi’s nose when the boy raised up on his feet.  
  
“I miss my dogs,” Yamaguchi had told him. “Like, so much. Mom said Akiko is going to have puppies soon and it’s killing me not getting to be there with her. Like, dogs are so precious and loyal and sweet and the last time Akiko had puppies they were so fluffy and- _ugh_ , I need puppies now.”  
  
As quickly as the boy had rambled it out, he had leaned back and whirled around and pointed at Ushijima’s laptop resting on the coffee table.  
  
“Puppy cam. I want to watch a puppy cam.”  
  
“A...puppy cam?”  
  
“Do you not know what that is?”  
  
Ushijima had shook his head no and the boy had let out a cry as if he was almost offended. There had been an insistence that Ushijima be introduced to the concept and he had found himself sitting on his couch with the boy next to him, pulling up a web site on Ushijima’s laptop and pointing excitedly at the screen. It had been amusing to watch the younger man and he had allowed Yamaguchi to carry on with a hidden smile, but there had been true warmth when the video feed had flickered into life and they had been greeted with a view of small, fluffy ambling puppies.  
  
Ushijima had a minor weakness for dogs and he missed Rin quite a bit. The discovery of puppy cams was something of a delight to him and the smile that Yamaguchi had beamed when Ushijima’s eyes had widened had made him glad that he had offered up shelter to the boy for the night.  
  
That was how he had found himself with the former Karasuno pinch server by his side, pointing at the screen and almost squealing in delight with exclamations of “Toshi, they’re so cute!”  
  
It was certainly a most unusual turn of events but it was one that Ushijima thought that he wouldn’t regret.  
  
“Tsukki likes the owl cams better,” Yamaguchi informed him, drawing his knees up to his chest. “I think Bokuto and Akaashi rubbed off on him. But there are, like, _soooo_ many different live streams of different animals. One time we spent, like, twenty hours watching a penguin egg hatch.”  
  
“You sat watching an egg for twenty hours?” Ushijima asked, one brow quirking up.  
  
Yamaguchi nodded, sighing happily when a puppy yawned. “Yeah. It was over summer break and we were bored and had nothing to do so we just, like, hung out in my room and ate a bunch of snacks and worked on assignments while we waited for it to hatch.”  
  
Ushijima hummed, idly wondering over the appeal of egg watching. Live animals he could understand, but eggs seemed a bit dull.  
  
“Tsukki is gonna piss himself when I tell him about this,” Yamaguchi whispered as if talking to himself.  
  
“Tsukki?”  
  
Yamaguchi hummed, glancing over at him. “Tsukishima. My best friend, the blonde middle blocker when we played against each other.”  
  
Annoyance must have flickered across Ushijima’s face, the memory of the blonde blocking one of his spikes surfacing in his mind. Yamaguchi laughed then, pointing at him with an almost smirk.  
  
“Hey, hey, you may be annoyed but that was a big moment for us,” the freckled boy trilled. “Do you know how scary it was going against you? And for Tsukki to be able to do that? It was...it was, like, _so much_. I don’t think anything at Nationals matched it for him.”  
  
He wasn’t sure what to say into reply to that but Yamaguchi did not seem to mind. The boy sighed, running his hand through his hair and glancing back at the screen.  
  
“I miss volleyball,” Yamaguchi said wistfully. “Volleyball and puppies and gardening. Uni is fun but I miss home. I wanna play with puppies and I wanna grow flowers and I wanna play volleyball again.”  
  
“There is a community garden nearby,” Ushijima told the boy. He was surprised with himself at the offering of the information, but there was something pleasing at the thought of someone else sharing his passion for gardening. “You can reserve plots and grow your own plants. I have a small selection of vegetables that I tend to.”  
  
The boy blinked at him, eyes seeming to widen. “You garden?”  
  
Ushijima nodded. “Yes. I am majoring in horticulture science.”  
  
“Is this gap moe?” the boy whispered, blinking and then grinning. “Tsukki really is going to piss himself.”  
  
Ushijima tilted his head to the side, one brow raising in question. He could vaguely recall Satori talking about gap moe before in reference to manga, but could not quite remember what it meant. Before he could ask anything, Yamaguchi frowned and slid his phone out of his pocket.  
  
“I need to text him,” the boy murmured. He peered over at Ushijima and smiled, the expression polite. “Charger please.”  
  
“Ah, right.”  
  
He left the boy to find the charger he thought would fit the phone, leaving Yamaguchi to lounge on the couch and coo over puppies.  
  
It was a strange night, he decided. A strange night but an entertaining one.  
  
He located the charger easily and returned to find the boy opening a bag of chips and humming to himself. There was a sing-song “thank you” let out when Ushijima handed the charger to him and then a smile when the charger proved to be one that would work. Yamaguchi slid from the couch and plugged the thing up before plopping back down on the furniture again and patting at the cushions.  
  
“More puppies,” Yamaguchi ordered. “Puppies and snacks.”  
  
Ushijima obliged the freckled man and sat down once again. He was fine with idly watching the fluffy animals and he was fine with listening to boy ramble on about this and that. It was...amusing.  
  
He listened to the former pinch server ramble on about various animals (puppies are the best but seals are so cute too), plants (I have succulents but I miss sunflowers, Toshi), his classes (anthropology is so much fun but it’s so hard), and a trip to France that his family was planning (I’m so rusty; my cousins are gonna make so much fun of me).  
  
It was pleasant to listen the younger man chatter on. Amusing and entertaining, the rambling stream of words did not bother him. He was used to listening and listening to Yamaguchi was something that was far from dull. The younger man seemed happy to talk about anything and everything, interrupting himself to divert to different topics or gasp and point to the screen when one of the puppies did something particularly adorable.  
  
There was the thought that perhaps Yamaguchi was adorable in his own way as well but Ushijima let the thought float off as he observed slowly closing eyes and the more frequent appearance of yawns from the younger man.  
  
It got to the point where Yamaguchi fell over to his side, grabbing onto a pillow and mumbling something about wanting french fries.  
  
“But only the soft ones,” he muttered, eyes falling close for a moment and then opening again to peer at the laptop. “Fresh, floppy ones with salt and ketchup. Not vinegar. Tsukki puts vinegar on his because he’s a _monster_.”  
  
“I thought he was your best friend?”  
  
“He is. I’m best friends with a monster that puts vinegar on his fries.”  
  
A yawn trailed after that and Ushijima found himself with a small smile when the younger man curled up slightly.  
  
“If you are tired, you are more than welcome to sleep. I can give you a set of more comfortable clothes to wear,” Ushijima offered.  
  
A smile curled up on the boy’s lips, one eye opening to peer at him. “Scary Ushijima is actually nice.”  
  
“I do not think I am scary.”  
  
“You are,” Yamaguchi told him, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. “You’re super strong and big and scary. But…” Yamaguchi rubbed at his eye with a fist, smiling. “You’re nice too. That’s good.”  
  
“Thank you, I suppose.”  
  
A hum came from the boy and Ushijima stood, beckoning at him to follow. He led the boy to his bedroom and found a pair of sweatpants and a sweater for Yamaguchi to wear, laying it on the bed.  
  
“You can rest here,” Ushijima told him.  
  
“But where are you-” A yawn sounded, the boy already crawling up onto the bed. “-gonna sleep?”  
  
“Satori is out for the night,” Ushijima informed him. “I will take his bed.”  
  
Yamaguchi hummed and nodded, giving him a quiet “thank you” before picking up the clothes. Ushijima bid him a good night and slipped from the room after grabbing a pair of night clothes for himself, leaving the boy alone.  
  
He picked up his laptop and headed to Satori’s room. Ushijima changed into the night clothes and then settled into the bed, laptop still displaying the puppies ambling about.  
  
It was such an unusual way to end his day; he was in his roommate’s bed watching a stream of puppies while the former pinch server of Karasuno was curled up in his bed.  
  
Unusual, but not a bad way to end the day.  
  
That night he fell asleep with a feeling of satisfaction and the thought of visiting home soon so he could have time with his family and his dog.

 

In the morning he found himself awake before his guest. He spent the morning as he usually did; going for a jog, showering, dressing, and then preparing a breakfast. He was wondering over whether or not to make enough for two when there was the sound of footsteps and a yawn behind him.  
  
“Tsukki, my head hurts. Do we have…”  
  
Ushijima and watched as Yamaguchi blinked at him, staring with an open mouth. His cheeks flushed pink and his eyes widened, a surprised little squeak slipping out.  
  
It was interesting to see the younger man in his clothes. Satori had rambled on before about the appeal of boyfriend shirts but Ushijima had never quite understood the concept until viewing the blushing man in his sweater and sweatpants, the clothes enveloping him and making him appear smaller.  
  
Of course, though, Yamaguchi was far from a partner. That didn’t quite discount the fact that his wearing it brought some sense of pleasure to Ushijima, though.  
  
Odd, he thought.  
  
“I... _oh my god_ ,” Yamaguchi whispered, hands flying to his face. “Oh my god that really happened. I am _so_ sorry. I... _oh my god_.”  
  
A quiet chuckle slipped from Ushijima as the freckled man ran his hand down his face, eyes closing and a moan slipping out.  
  
“I made the super ace watch puppy cams with me. I stole your bed and- oh my _god_ ,” Yamaguchi groaned, looking as if he wanted to melt into the floor. “I am so sorry. I...I am just really _so_ sorry.”  
  
“There is no reason to apologize,” Ushijima told him. “It was...amusing.”  
  
“Amusing,” Yamaguchi repeated, something like disbelief in his voice. His cheeks reddened further, fingers gripping into the fabric of his sweatpants. “I...I’m just gonna get changed.”  
  
Ushijima nodded and the boy fled the kitchen, muttering to himself about “I’m going to kill Tanaka sensei” and “Tsukki is going to die when I tell him.”  
  
Ushijima found himself chuckling once more as he cracked open an egg, quite entertained by the boy’s reaction. It was such an unusual situation and the embarrassment that Yamaguchi displayed was almost endearing, in a way.  
  
The boy returned quickly, dressed in his own clothes and holding his phone tightly in hand. He was still flushed, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and embarrassment clear on his face.  
  
“I am _so_ sorry,” Yamaguchi told him. “I don’t really even have words for-” The boy swept his arm out in a vague gesture. “-this. I just...um, thank you for giving me a place to stay for the night...and for not getting annoyed with me...and for letting me borrow clothes...and oh god. Um, I’m gonna go but thank you. And, uh, sorry. Again.”  
  
Ushijima only had time to nod before the boy shot off, cheeks scarlet and lip bitten once more.  
  
Amusing, Ushijima thought. The boy was amusing.  
  
He finished preparing breakfast with a small, small smile.  
  
Perhaps he would see Yamaguchi once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
